It All Began with a Little Black Dress
by BK622
Summary: A little black dress, a father that doesn't knock, and bets made by both the Trebles and Bella on Becca's nonexistent sex life. Life at Barden University couldn't get anymore interesting for their sophomore year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Skype does not do you any favors

It had been three months since Becca had been physically in his presence. Sure, she had Skyped him-after Becca had broken down and created an account of course; something she had sworn she would not sell out to and create when Skype had first been developed-after they had both gotten annoyed about his terrible phone service (Verizon really did not have a signal everywhere, no matter what their deceiving commercial proclaimed with their supposed 4G coverage). It had been really hard to maintain their witty banter and terrible movie puns (mostly from Jesse even though she slipped into his level of nerd every once in a while).

The first time they had made a 'Skype Date', she had spent fifteen minutes before he connected with her fixing her hair and fidgeting with her shirt, her stomach knotted in a fit of uncharacteristic nerves. When Jesse's face popped up on her computer, her nerves vanished and she gave him a genuine smile- a rare thing for her.

"This video does not do you any favors," Becca had quipped, putting up her tough as nails persona, but Jesse saw right through her words and laughed. His eyes had lit up and his patent wide grin became even wider at the sight of her. It had been great, albeit, to see his face and connect it to the voice she had heard over the phone daily. Becca found Jesse's enthusiasm and nerd tendencies a great reprieve from her own depressing summer vacation.

It had been such a dull and blistering hot summer and with her father and the stepmonster added to the mix, her only happiness came from her Skype Dates with Jesse and her phone calls with Amy and Chloe. Shelia had spent a large amount of her time trying to get Becca to go do 'mother-daughter' activities, but Becca had holed herself up in her borrowed room at her father's home and prepared her mixes for her upcoming year as the Bella's leader. Shelia seemed to presume that Becca was a willing participant for girly activities, such as nail painting and clothes shopping, because she had witnessed Becca and Jesse's rather spectacular kiss after the ICCA's.

August 28th arrived too slowly for her, Becca thought as she half-assed packing up her clothing that morning. Her equipment had been loaded carefully into its proper cases the evening before and her last order of business this morning was to shove her large variety of tank tops, jeans, and flannel shirts. There was one thing that she did not actually wade up in a ball- a little black dress she had bought on the sly when Shelia and her father had been out on their weekly Friday night dinners. It was much sexier than anything she owned and she was rather proud that she only needed a few texts from Chloe (and Stacie who had suggested dresses with much less material and far too racy for anyone who did not have a killer model body).

Her main motivation for buying such an uncharacteristic purchase had been with one goal in mind: remind Jesse she was more than his co-worker/rival acapella leader/one time kisser. It had been an impulse buy, but she felt that the Skype dates and phone calls may have pushed her out of his mind. In a moment of panic last night, she perhaps thought he had forgotten totally about her when he had not answered her Skype video call a few days earlier. But, last night right before midnight, his icon had appeared on her screen and his bedhead hair and sleepy eyes told her that something was amiss.

"Hey Nerd," she whispered, keeping her voice down so she did not wake the stepmonster. "Forgot-" she paused, not wanting to sound weak, "about…" she wanted to say, 'me!' but she did not have to.

"You?" Jesse supplied, his voice sounding as if it was fading, "never could I forget about my best friend and or lover." His eyes seemed less wide but his smile was still just as wide and handsome. "I was kidnapped by the Treblemakers for some sort of bonding ritual. As it turns out, I am their leader and I should have been initiated into my role in the proper manner."

"Proper?" Becca pondered what this could involve. Certainly not a puke covered pitch pipe that was for sure.

"I only remember half of it, but it turns out I am a great karaoke singer even six drinks in," Jesse grinned, "I woke up this morning with Benji pouring water over my head on his front lawn."

Becca couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of Jesse passed out on Benji's lawn, legs and arms sprawled out amongst the plush green grass of late August, with Benji dousing him with the hose.

"And? Did you ever figure out how you got there?" Becca said through her laughter. Jesse looked put out at her laughter at his expense.

"I think Donald dropped me off at Benji's and Benji never took me inside," Jesse's grin got a hint of devilish glint. "I have my revenge all plotted out for this act against the bro-code."

With that simple conversation out of the way, they had two hours making their plans for the first day back at Barden- which is where her dress came into play. She wanted to dazzle Jesse without jumping into bed with him in order to mark her territory against the females of Barden- yeah, she saw the drool of other females that erupted out of the corner of their mouths after all of Jesse's performances on stage. Perhaps a simple reminder that she was not all scary earspike, dark eye liner, and combat boots was all that Jesse needed to begin their second year together at Barden; this time hopefully as more than simply friends.

Authors Note:

Hello all! I wanted to give my introduction to my story and hope to hear back from you all. I have been plotting this story for a while because I love my Jesse/Becca ship. Where are all my fellow shippers at? Give me some feedback. The much longer chapter will be up in a few days- perhaps even shorter if I like what I hear about Becca's character.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Whip It

Donald was laughing at him. Well, laughing at him in his own way, a soft low, laugh with twitching lips and mouth corners slightly upturned. His soft laugh was what drew women in, like moths to a brightly lit kerosene lamp in the slums of India, and his sharp wit kept them at bay when he needed his space.

Jesse slumped against Donald's pleather car seats and pouted in a very five year old fashion, with arms crossed and lip slightly protruding.

"Whipped," Donald said. Jesse half expected the Trebles to appear around the parked car and do their own rendition of 'Whip It', hip grinding, badly times air guitar and all. But nothing. No one to witness Jesse's humiliation except the occasional squirrel that darted up a tree.

"I'm not," Jesse protested, sitting up and attempting to force a scowl. It was not his natural reaction to anything in life (he rolled with a dorm room half decorated with enough Star Wars memorabilia to fill a shop and put up with Bumper and his asshole personality for the majority of last year without blinking as much as an eyelash) but there was one person who could make him frown: Donald.

The summer had been spent mainly at his home only fifty minutes away from Barden, housing the large majority of the Trebles, Skyping Beca (his best friend and questionable lover… He had yet to even put a label on it in his own thoughts), and participating in his usual home activities. Summer outings with the family, hour long movie marathons over Skype with Beca, and running in the early hours to clear his own mind.

His sister, Sasha, was entering Barden this year as a lowly freshman and Jesse had spent several hours calming her nerves and reassuring her that she would find her place amongst the Barden students. She was not a singer, at all, with a rare ability to make the most tone deaf individual cringe away from her caterwauling. He was certainly glad that she couldn't fit in with the Bella or anything other regarding to acapella because her and his family had been mocking him all summer over his rather amazing make out session in the third row of the ICCA's after Beca had serenaded him (read: love declaration in front of a small audience and CH 5 on local television).

"She looks… alternative,"' his mother diplomatically said after they had met her for a brief moment after trophy's had been given out and parents hustled their children out into the lobby. Beca's hair had been ruffled from dancing, her eyes bright with enthusiasm, and her rather provocative outfit had been turning heads all evening from the male portion of the audience. Beca, with her usual walls intact when it came to the outside world, had murmured a hello to his parents, eyeing them all as if they were some new form of nerd she had yet to categorize. Jesse had been surprised when an actual small grin erupted on her face when she had seen her mother give him a large hug after the slightly awkward introduction.

"So that is where you get it," she blurted out. Her eyebrow were risen, a slightly sardonic tilt of the head, and a grin that told him anything she could say after that wouldn't be good. "The whole invasion of personal space deal." His mother's eyebrows both rose and mouth dropped slightly, looking back and forth between the two.

Then a shout from across the lobby caught her attention and she surprised him by reaching out, squeezing his hand, and saying goodbye to the three of them.

His father had contained himself until the first few minutes into the car ride. Jesse had been waiting for the patriarchal view.

"Just," his father's voice had faded slightly, "stay safe." Jesse had stared at the back of his dad's head, face lighting up slightly at his words and implications, but he nodded. He did not want to deny to his father that their relationship wouldn't continue further than auditorium make out sessions, but it dwelled upon one single factor: how Beca had felt about their relationship and where it should go on her terms.

Which was why Donald was calling him whipped.

"She is rather-"Jesse said, not able to put the correct words into mind, "delicate?" It came out more of a question.

"Spike in the ear, eyeliner wearer, combat boots Beca… delicate?" Donald snorted, readjusting his hipster glasses. "I think you got it wrong man, it is YOU that is delicate."

Jesse narrowed his eyes and shook his head adamantly.

"I mean, she is delicate in social terms- and that includes how our relationship should progress.." Jesse sighed. He had been shocked when Beca had called him the first day of summer break, with an excuse of needing help with something or other and they had ended up chatting for at least two hours. She had missed him, he could tell, and had not wanted to admit it. In no certain terms was Beca soft or revealed weaknesses in her armor.

"Just go for it. Kiss her and declare that Facebook status man." Donald glanced at him with a sly smile. "Or did you balls retreat when you met her."

"No," squawked Jesse. "But-"

"No buts man. Just take her out and she will show you what she wants from you," Donald winked, making a crude gesture with his hands in emphasis of what he exactly meant by 'wants'.

All Beca wanted right now was to collapse on her bed and curl up into a ball to avoid this stunningly cheesy display.

"We are just down the road, "cooed (yes, cooed) Shelia, attempting to brush her hair out of her eyes. Beca jerked her head away from the intrusive hands and shot her father a glare. Yes, it was his fault she was intruding her personal space and trying to be all 'motherly'.

"I know," Beca mumbled, shifting her bag on her shoulder, hoping her equipment would be fine in her new dorm room. "Can I go, _please?_" She gave her father one of her squinty narrowed eyed expression to inform him her patience was rapidly diminishing.

There were swift reluctant hugs and Beca managed to escape with minimal damage to her psyche. Her dorm room was, thankfully, a single this semester. As much as she loved her fellow Bella's, she needed her own space this semester. She wanted to up her game at the station as an assistant instead of an intern and she also needed privacy to create better mixes for the Bella's.

But when she opened her door, there was someone else in her room-a certain handsome, crooked smiling nerd. His hands were shoved in his jean pockets, leaning against the desk next to her precious equipment but her eyes shot to his mouth.

"Hey weirdo," Jesse said, taking his hands outside of his pockets and opening his arms out as if he wanted to enfold her into a hug. This time she didn't resist a hug and put her arms around his waist and leaned into him.

"When did you learn to pick locks? Been planning this all semester?" she teased as he released her from the hug. She looked up into his face and was pleasantly surprised to see some stubble on his chin. He looked scruffy and a little less boyish than usual.

"I used my charming personality," he winked at her, "and asked your RA to let me in." She just gave him a pointed look and he just gave her a wider grin.

"'No lie," he said and struck a rather darkish pose. "Everyone wants some of this."

Becca couldn't resist an actual grin and thought about her little black dress. Yes, she definitely wanted some of that and she would remind him how much she did when she put that dress on for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello all! I really appreciate your support over these past few days. I love hearing back from all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it much longer than my other ones just for you all! Plus, I had been waiting quite eagerly to write the end of this chapter ;) Please give me some feedback so I know if this story is worthwhile for my fellow fanfiction readers.**

**Love you nerds!**

Chapter Three: Competition and Curly Hair

The door burst open- slamming against the wall and one of her posters fluttered to the ground on the moment of impact- and her Bella's- well Fat Amy, Stacie and Lily- spilled into her room. Fat Amy spoke first, with a crude grin directed at her and Jesse, "Get it, gurl!" Beca felt a flush rise on her pale face and shot Fat Amy one of her pointed, raised eye brow stares that usually frightened all- all except Fat Amy apparently because she continued to wag her eyebrows at the rest of the Bella's.

Jesse, with his atypical easy going manner, flashed the group an amused grin. She felt her heart give a slight flutter. Beca wished she didn't feel that flutter or the rush of affection that he was unruffled by her rather crude, brash friends. It seemed, again, surreal that she had spent the large part of last year trying to deny her affections toward Jesse; she had pushed with all that she had to keep him at a distance but he had wormed his way in with his juice boxes, dorky smile, and moviecation. And now, here he was, in her dorm room and didn't have any qualms about denying his own affection toward her- his hands were still touching her waist and she didn't even try to push them away.

"Seems we interrupted some Trebleboning," Stacie chimed in. What was it? Pick on Beca Day? Embarrass Beca Day? Ruin her chances at her-something- with Jesse Day? Stacie, with her low cut shirt with overflowing breasts and tight cut jeans, winked at Jesse. Seems the hunter had no qualms about getting its flirt on with a Treblemaker.

Beca turned her back to Jesse, shot the girls a look that promised she would assign massive amounts of cardio at their early morning Bella practice, and finally managed a mumbled greeting to her fellow acapella members.

"Dudes," Beca felt her patience thinning and she probably would have a permanent scowl on her features if the day did continue to unravel the way it had. First Shelia and her fake motherly feelings and now the Bella's embarrassing entrance into her dorm room. "What happened to meeting later?"

Jesse actually laughed at her when she crossed her arms at the girls. His hands squeezed her shoulders (damned flutter was back. She should get that checked out. Perhaps it was a heart murmur) and she felt a kiss actually being planted on her head.

"I will see you later weirdo," he was so close that she could smell his aftershave. "Have some girl time." Girl time? Who did he think she was? She made a noise of disgust at the term because it was the only thing she could actually do. She felt frozen after his lips had pressed against the top of her head and the only thing she could actually do was make an incoherent noise.

He practically bounced, yes, bounced, through the door whilst giving the Bella's a final cocky grin. Fat Amy and Stacie watched him go in a rather leering manner. Lily was examining her lava lamp, mumbling something about molten lava and kittens. She liked the girl but sometimes she really creeped her out.

"Mhmmmm," Stacie practically moaned as she watched Jesse's retreating back down the hall. "You are lucky to have that otherwise the hunter would like to track down that prey." She winked at Beca's vaguely (read: extremely obvious) look of annoyance at her leering. Fat Amy plopped down on her unmade bed already rooting through her items as if they were her own.

Beca must have been in a fog, still thinking about his lips pressing against her head, and his large hands that had been wrapped around her waist. She had barely gotten startled when Fat Amy discovered her Little Black Dress. Her mind still floated around the feeling of his hands on her waist.

"What is this Shankshaw?!" Fat Amy crowed. Stacie immediately darted to Fat Amy's side, examining her modest black dress.

"Sexy yet conservative," Stacie commented, holding it up, "pair it with some good heels and he will be eating out of the palm of your hands."

"Or other places," Fat Amy wiggled her eyebrows at her. Beca glared and went to take her dress out of Stacie's hands but it was held out of her reach. Damn tall leggy brunettes.

"Someone wants to get Trebleboned," Fat Amy cackled. Beca felt a flush erupt on her face.

"We are- just friends?" Beca felt that it came out as a question because she was not sure itself. Stacie sensed her hesitation and cocked her head to the side.

"Friends? Or _friends?_" The second word was followed with inappropriate air grinding and rather obscene hand gestures.

Beca pursed her lips and took back her dress.

"I say Beca should wear that to our mixer next week," Lily actually spoke up from the corner of the room, her eyes still affixed on the lava lamp. Beca still couldn't believe Lily actually spoke beyond a whisper- it had taken beat boxing to get Lily to open up to the Bella's.

"Good plan," chirped Stacy, "and then I could lend you these sexy heals I have." She looked positively ecstatic about having someone to lend her clothing to and even though Beca would rather refuse than hobble around on heals all night, she found herself nodding.

The next few days were spent unpacking, movie watching with Jesse ("No Jesse, I do not want to watch Rocky! Turn it off…. Fine. You owe me lunch then.."), gathering supplies for the mixer with their fellow accapella groups on campus, and avoiding her father. Dr. Mitchell had taken it upon himself to involve himself in her life even more this semester- perhaps because he was suspicious of the devious activities she could be getting into with the Bella's. The amount of alcohol the Trebles had sneaked past the campus security was enough to get the whole campus pleasantly buzzed; thus, Beca predicted this small mixer was going to be filled with some very drunk, sexually frustrated acapella members.

Sadly enough, she could be considered in that category.

She did not understand what it was about Jesse that caused herself to become so unhinged. Just this morning, she had spent a good half hour in the shower, calming her racing mind from a highly sexual dream she had. She knew if she didn't calm her thoughts, the next time she saw Jesse and his goofy grin and soft brown eyes, she may just do something that their undefined relationship couldn't handle. They had barely done anything beyond a light peck on the check and some simple, homely cuddling and all she wanted to do was some hardcore making out that would quench the thirst for her need to have his hands rooming her body.

But, she wondered what he thought they were doing. He obviously enjoyed her presence-

No, she snapped herself out of these dreary, girlish thoughts. She wasn't a girly girl who worried about a boy. No she was earspike wearing, dark eyeliner Beca.

Her cellphone was buzzing when she finally stepped back into her dorm room. She towel dried her hair, tightened her robe and prepared for the worst.

Six messages from Jesse. At 8 a.m. This boy seriously needed to dial back on the caffeine.

_7:30_

_Hey weirdo!_

_7:31_

_Wake up_

_7:32_

_No seriously. I will be coming over soon. Need to be ready for the mixer_

_7:35_

_Hmm… I think the "The Circle of Life" will wake you up_

_7:40_

_NAAAANNTTTT ingonyama bagithi Baba….THE CIIRCCLLLEEE OOOFFF LIIFFFEEEE_

_TIME FOR BECCA TO ASWER HER PHOONNNNEEEE!_

Beca shook her head and texted him back

8:01

**Ever heard of patience, dork?**

She managed to throw on her workout clothes in a record time. For some horrible reason, ever since Aubrey had enforced cardio last semester, she had begun actually running on her own. It helped her focus on her mixes better.

She hated when Aubrey was right.

8:04

_What r u up to? Are you actually wearing workout clothes?!_

"What the fu-" she trailed off when she heard a chuckle. Jesse stood at the door way. Her heart clenche and that annoying flittering was back.

"Stalker," she gave him a half glare. "And, unlike some _lazy _people, I happen to run."

"Oh really," Jesse's grin made those flutters seem like butterflies. She needed pesticides to get rid of them now. "Let me join you. You think I get this sexy body without some effort." He mocked flexed at her.

"Hurry it up then!" Becca pretended to huff in impatience, "god you take so long to get ready." She strode past him and out the doorway.

"'Isn't that my line?"

The run did not clear her mind at all. When Jesse met her outside his dorm, his cut off sleeved shirt and running shorts sent a flash of heat down her spine. She tried to banter with him about his dorky cut off shirt, but she couldn't advert her eyes from his biceps. Were they always so muscular or had she been blissfully ignorant of them last year?

He was much faster than her but he held back. Her short legs never had been this much a disadvantage than right now. She felt he was deliberately running just in front of her to ruin her concentration. Stacie had been right- Jesse's buttock was admirable.

They looped around the campus. Beca had taken a few walk breaks and Jesse had taunted her by running around her. Her competitive streak kicked in and she ran as hard as she could back to the dorms- but he'd managed at the last moment to beat her to the front door. Her breathe came out in ragged breathes and she felt winded. He looked barely ruffled from their 3 mile run.

"Aright there Mitchell" he mocked. "You seem a little winded for such an unlazy individual."

"Well, if you must know Swanson," she panted, stretching out her legs, "running has been a newly acquired activity to clear my head. Helps with my mixes. And you are not helping at all."

"Oh," his voice dropped and came closer, his eyes darkening slightly, "and why is that?"

For a few seconds, Beca actually considered pushing him up against the tree and kissing him until he was just out of breathe as she was. But she straightened up, looked up into his eyes and said, "You talk too much, anyone ever tell you that?"

His hand brushed a strand of her hair that had escaped the pony tail and fallen into her eyes. His tilted head and twitching lips told her that he didn't believe the lie she had just told him.

"Oh really,"' he moved closer. She could almost see the different flecks of brown in his eyes at this point. They were a warm, dark brown mixed with flecks of hazel. It was beautiful and she hated him for it.

"How about you-" before he could finish that sentence there was a shout across the quad. Donald, damned Donald, jogged up to them.

"Dude, where the hell have you been? Meeting in ten!" Jesse looked frustrated and Beca was sure that Donald had a smirk on his face when Jesse mumbled a goodbye to her and disappeared to get changed for this alleged 'meeting'.

"Cockblock," grumbled Beca as Donald followed Jesse upstairs. Did she really just say that? God, Fat Amy was rubbing off her in a seriously bad way. Next thing she knew she would be calling everyone Flat Butt and analogizing everyone to dingoes.

The Bella's were not happy with her. Fat Amy especially. Beca had been feeling frustrated ever since Donald had interrupted her and Jesse earlier this morning; she decided to take out her frustration on her Bella's- by making them run around the auditorium for 20 minutes while she lounged in the chair pondering her mixes.

"Sweet dingoes," panted Fat Amy when Beca finally had them stop. The girls were hunched over in various states of pain. Fat Amy looked especially pained and was practically curled up in a ball on the floor. "What has gotten you panties into such a bunch."

Stacie managed to laugh through her pants and said with a wicked glint in her eyes, "It's more like what hasn't gotten into her panties." Beca shot her an evil glare and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Stacie. You want another five laps? Go ahead," Beca practically snarled. Stacie pouted, but thankful took off in a sprint to finish her laps. Beca had a good suspicion that Stacie worked out much more often than the other Bella's and held back to make them feel better about their obvious out of shape lifestyles.

Fat Amy just smirked at her and said, "So, Shawshank, ready for the mixer tonight. I heard from a certain Treble this morning that their house is packed full of goodies."

Beca ignored her and direct her other member's attentions to the white board.

"Now ladies- lets mix this year up…."

Jesse readjusted his button up shirt. He mused his hair and examined himself in the mirror once more. He felt off. Nervous. Jittery.

This was the first Treble party he hosted as the leader of the Trebles. This party would make or break his reputation as the badass Treble leader. He wanted this party to be remembered for years. Donald had known a great supplier of cheap, good beer and Benji had come through with his connections to a local catering business. Apparently Benji had performed a magic show for the caterer's granddaughter's sixth birthday over the summer for free and this was their way of thanking him.

But, this party was not the only reason why he felt so nervous. Tonight he was going to ask Beca to put that label on their relationship. He wanted to be her boyfriend. To show her off to the whole campus. He wanted the little spitfire to be labeled as his and only his.

Jesse felt another wave of nerves overcome him and he fiddled with his collar again.

"Yo Man!" Unicycle called from across the room, "calm yourself. Your little Bella will say yes." Jesse shot Unicycle a scowl. Well, not at his words, but at the fact that the whole house had taken it upon themselves to involve themselves with his –something—with Beca. They'd cackled and made jokes all last year about his infatuation and now they were pushing him to make an actual move.

"If not, I will hit that," Bumper said from the kitchen. Bumper had surprisingly come back to Barden for his graduate studies and was reluctantly accepted back into the Trebles- mainly because they enjoyed his wealth that came from his trust fund. They had only accepted him after some very unmerciful pranks concocted by Jesse himself that involved naked streaking through a gay bar, getting his nails done at the campus nail saloon, and drinking his weight in prune juice and sending him on a three hour bus tour with the elderly to New York. Needless to say, Bumper knew his place in the Trebles now and was willing to accept Jesse as a leader.

But he was still Bumper and couldn't refrain from crude comments.

Jesse just flipped him off. His cell buzzed in his pocket.

**9:04 p.m**

**Done fixing your hair dork? It won't look any better no matter how hard you try**

Jesse's eyes shot up from his phone and looked around rather suspiciously. Did she have cameras in here?

"Over here dork."

And his mouth went dry when he saw Becca.

Damn. Damn. Triple Damn.

The dress she wore sent his hormones into a frenzy. It was sexy, short, and showed more skin he had seen from her in the past year. The black heels she wore made her legs longer and her black eyeliner made those electric blue eyes pop. Was that lip gloss on her lips? Her curly hair looked mused and his brain created an image of his hands running through it and musing it up further as his mouth pressed against her lips.

He could have sworn the house went silent. Perhaps it had. Until-

"Damn." Bumper chimed up, his voice sounding suspiciously high pitched, "you want a chance on the Bumper train?" Beca's eyes narrowed at him and thankfully the Bella's filed in behind her before Bumper could make any more inappropriate jokes at her expense.

Jesse finally opened his mouth, still very dry and he shoved his hands in his pockets to hide his slight (okay, extreme) arousal at her looking so damn sexy in that little black dress.

"You, uhm," Jesse actually fumbled over his words, "want something to drink?"

Beca cocked her head to the side, her curls swishing over one side of her shoulder and onto her back, and said her tone sarcastic, "You think you have enough to drink for everyone?" His eyes were focused on her tiny shoulder where he could see she was not wearing a bra. Only those damn sexy straps to that little black dress that was going to be the death of him.

"Mhmm," Jesse tried to find the right words. They were stuck in his brain blocked by images of Beca and her dress. "I, uh, yeah. We got like five kegs and some-" he was fumbling. Why was he fumbling with his words? He was supposed to be smooth. If he was already at this point this early on the evening with such a low word count, as the night progressed he would not even be able to ask her to be his girlfriend.

The party became quickly a rager. There were people here Jesse did not even recognize. The music was blaring and the acapella groups had banded together and sang, drunkenly, to the music. The High Notes were dancing on the tables and he could have sworn he had seen Bumper and Fat Amy grinding and trying to out sing each other. His eyes, however, rarely left Beca. She was not much of a drinker- she had one cup of lukewarm beer and told him that she would rather not puke on their morning run thus she was cutting herself off. Jesse had smiled at her, leaning close and getting a whiff of her body lotion (same as always, a light scent that was just enough to want him to pull her closer and feel how smooth her skin was with those daily applications of lotion. God he was such a creeper), and said into her ear, hoping his breathe would tickle her neck and give her shivers, "You competitive much Mitchell?"

He saw it immediately. Her eyes went wide and her lips formed a sort of "o" at his close proximity. And then her expression closed off slightly and her trademark smirk erupted on her face.

"Never in the slightest. There is nothing to compete with."

The party was almost too loud to speak. The music was blaring, there was drunken singing, and he could see several couples making out in the hot tub. He had long lost track of several of his Trebles, but he knew that the party would progress long into the night. Beca was fake laughing at a guy he didn't recognize with a considerably creeped out expression on her face and that flicker of jealously flared through his body. Perhaps it was the alchohol making him bolder, but he found himself next to her in mere seconds and saying, rather loudly to make his point to this punk, "Want to walk back to the dorms soon? Don't want to miss out on _our_ early morning runs?"

Beca looked strangely at him as if he had suddenly proclaimed that he loved Spongebob and was having a shot gun marriage with him. But, then she nodded and looked thankful for his rescue.

"Are you okay? A little too much alcohol for our lightweight?" Beca asked once they'd freed themselves from the house. He was glad to be outside of the house. The warm weather had given away to a crisp summer night and he offered her his outer coat. She had, at first, scoffed but accepted it without much complaint beyond a sarcastic, "Aren't you a gentleman?"

The walk back was shorter than he had hoped it to be because he still hadn't asked her that damn question. He had prattled on about random topics the whole way back filling the air with his nervous chatter and her amusing responses. But the words he really wanted to say was stuck in his mouth.

They stopped right outside her dorm room door. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and was watching her face for any indication that he was getting creepy. She looked up at him and said, with a little bit of hesitation, "Would you like to come in? I have-" but he cut her off. The question he wanted to ask her slipped his mind when he leaned down and kissed her without even thinking about it first. Lightly at first and then- well- then it became urgent.

His mouth met hers harder than the first, light kiss and his hands wove their way through her curls. She responded, surprisingly rather quickly, and pressed her tiny body up against his. A moan came deep from his throat as her tongue darted out and found entrance into his own. His hands made their way to her waist and she stumbled slightly backward toward the door. He pressed her up against it, his hands tightening around her waist, and then his hands found her round bottom (so damn tight and round under his hands) and he hitched her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and arms wound around his neck, hands curled into his hair. His mouth strayed from her lips to her soft neck. He nibbled and sucked a line down to her shoulder and back up again. Her moan, a soft, low, pleasured moan, sent him into an almost frenzy. Her hands rubbed circled into his hair and then slipped down to his shoulders. Her small hands squeezed his shoulders when he nibbled on her ear (thank god she had taken out her earrings for the night). Her legs tightened even further around his waist when his mouth finally met hers again. The door became their support as his one hand strayed from her waist to her thigh, rubbing up her leg until it reach the hemline of her dress and then slide down again. His hands wanted to stray further up her thighs, but he felt some reluctance. She slid down him and fumbled with the door for a second. She opened the door behind her, recapturing his lips and tugging him into the room by the front of his shirt, and they stumbled into her room. He shut the door behind them and the room plunged into darkness; the only light that shone was through the window from the campus quad lights.

With her hair wild and untamed and electric eyes staring at him with unmistakable lust, he knew that question that he wanted to ask her was going to have to wait. Her hands gripped his collar and pulled him close, her lips against his once more.

He felt her undoing his buttons on his shirt and he shrugged it off once she'd undone them all. She broke off from him, looking up at him unwaveringly, before her eyes wandered down his chest. He was glad for the workout routine that he had followed over the summer when he saw her eyes widen and she looked close to jumping him. But when her hands actually wandered down his neck, shoulders, and chest and touched him abdomen, running her hands over the outline of his abs, he couldn't resist it any further.

He lifted her up by the butt and let her wrap her legs around his bare torso as he mouth kissed her neck and made way down to her chest. His legs moved them to her bed and his hands unzipped her dress. Her skin felt just as soft as he predicted. Her pale, luminescent skin seemed to shine in the darkness of her room.

God what was he doing? This was not the alcohol for sure. It was the feelings that they both had been repressing all last year finally culminating into this one event. But this was something they should be doing after he asked her that damn question. After he had wooed her with a few dates and cheesy gifts that showed his true affection for her. But when he saw her lacy underwear and her hands undid his belt, these thoughts escaped his minds.

But, when her small hands gripped his back as his body pressed up against her small, supple body, he broke his lips away from her own and whispered into her ear, "Do you want this?"

There was no pause. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "God yes."

That question would have to wait until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dr. Joseph Mitchell sipped his coffee, enjoying the quiet, brisk morning air as he strolled across Barden's teacher parking lot. His morning had been peaceful, so far, but he knew it wouldn't last.

It was a Thursday. Everything horrible in his life usually happened on a Thursday. When he had been six, his father had been killed in a car crash on a Thursday; his wife (now ex-wife) had kicked him out of the house on a Thursday; and his divorce had been finalized on a Thursday.

It had been a thirty odd year streak of bad events happening on Thursdays' and he had a feeling that this one was going to be a challenging one. At one point in his life, he had even questioned whether he had some Gypsy blood residing somewhere in his genealogy because he had a sort of sixth sense when it came to foretelling _challenging_ events in his life.

As he crossed the quad, he found himself stopping dead in his tracks as he saw-well— he was not sure what he was seeing.

It looked like a young man, collapsed on the grass, wearing only woman's underclothing and dark, black words written across his posterior- "Bella's can kiss my ass". Joseph tilted his head, squinting slightly, and pondered whether he should alert security or simply leave the poor boy to wake up when other students found him.

As he approached the young man, he realized he knew him- it was Bumper Allen. He had Bumper in one of his literature courses a few years back and Joseph had taken an interest in Bumper due to his incredible gift in script writing. Bumper had been a rather talented writer and, from what Joseph had heard, he had gotten permission to continue onto his doctorate at Barden.

Dr. Mitchell cleared his throat, bent down next to Bumper (whose loud snoring probably would wake himself up if let alone) and tapped his shoulder.

Nothing. Bumper actually gripped the grass as if it were his blanket and nuzzled the ground with a vaguely drunken grin on his face.

"Mr. Allen," Joseph said, rather loudly, into Bumper's ear. That time, a bloodshot eye opened, and then blinked in confusion. Bumper raised his head off the ground, followed by rolling over onto his back. Joseph averted his eyes from Bumper's lower half because, well, that thong did not cover much on a male.

"Wonder how I ended up—-ohhh," Bumper mumbled, rubbing his hands over his face. Then, he seemed to remember that he was in the presence of someone else because Bumper cleared his throat and awkwardly said," so can I borrow your jacket?" It seemed Bumper's typical confidence was not extended to walking across campus in woman's underthings.

Joseph would have simply admonished any other student for ending up in the quad with only women's clothing and clearly was still inebriated, but he was curious as to how he ended up there with the proclamation of 'Bella's can kiss my ass' scrawled on his ass.

"Here," Joseph shed his jacket and held it out to him. Bumper, without any embarrassment, stood and stretched before putting on his larger overcoat.

"You're Beca's father right," Bumper cocked his head to the side as if it was a casual occurrence to wake up in minimal clothing in the middle of the quad with a professor standing over him.

"Er- yes," Dr. Mitchell prided himself a rather vocal individual, but at this moment his words seemed to be stuck in his brain.

The morning chimes rang from a nearby church and Bumper's eyes widened.

"Late! Oh shit, am I late!" Bumper cursed, bolting across the quad without even glancing back at Dr. Mitchell. Several early students, clutching their coffee and stumbling with bleary eyes, simply took a half naked man running across campus as if it were an everyday occurrence.

So what did his daughter have to do with Bumper ending up in the middle of the quad? Yes, she was a Bella- and if this disturbing incident had anything to do with Bumper's cross dressing experience—then he'd like to get her word on this subject before it leaked across campus and into the Dean's office.

Dr. Mitchell glanced at his watch and decided to take a quick trip to his daughter's dorm room. Thank goodness she had a single thing year so he wouldn't feel guilty at waking her up at 7 a.m.

He didn't even bother to knock on the door—he'd learned long ago that knocking was pointless when it came to Beca. She usually had her music blaring in her ears and never heard the curtesy knock on the door anyway. Her dorm wasn't too far from the central buildings and he would simply make a quick stop in to see how she was adjusting to her first week back at Barden. She'd been avoiding him since the day he had dropped her off and he barely saw her beyond sighting at her usual spot on the grass with Jesse (her _not_ boyfriend who Joseph knew was head over heels for his Beca).

But now he wished he had knocked.

There was this _not_ boyfriend, Jesse (now deemed public enemy number one in his fatherly book) laying in his daughter's bed, clearly shirtless…and hopefully nothing further than that, but his eyes followed a trail of clothing that led from the first steps into the door to the bed and that fleeting hope was dashed from his mind. HIs daughter, whom would forever be the ten year old girl he had been forced to leave behind, had her head positioned on his _bare (_and admittedly muscular) chest, hair mused and makeup sneering under her eyes. His arms wrapped around her thankfully blanket body. Both were asleep, looking content, and Joseph felt something akin to shock keeping him glued at his position in the doorway.

Until a bang from next door caused Jesse's eyes to flutter open. At first, pubic enemy number one seemed confused, his eye brows knitting slightly, and then a smile started to grace his feature when he realized who exactly was weighing down his chest.

Until he spotted Joseph- and Jesse's face went white and a noise that sounded like a strangled cat erupted from his throat. They both simply stared at each other, both frozen in shock and (in Jesse's case) fright, before Beca stirred.

She's never been a gracious morning person. She stretched, the blanket shifting and Joseph adverted his eyes from her naked form (this damn Thursday was just full on inappropriate naked moments) before her eyes landed on her father, standing in the doorway, and she let out a screech.

"OUT!" Beca squawked, pulling the blanket almost up to her neck, causing a shift in proportion of blanket and Jesse, public enemy number one, was left to almost flash Joseph. Joseph turned abruptly on his heel, feeling his face erupt in a bright red flush and he felt anger stirring in his chest (and perhaps some jealously because what college student would have such a damn muscular upper torso?). He slammed the door behind him and decided that this Thursday was probably the oddest and naked filled one he'd ever had.

Beca stared at the door, the blanket still clutched to her chest, feeling her own face beginning to flush. Her hands clutched the blanket as she recapped the last few minutes- her damn father standing in the doorway the first thing in the morning, Jesse's white face- and then she seemed to snap out of her daze when she realized one simple fact- she had grabbed a large portion of the blanket in her panic. Jesse was sitting up at this point, looking at her with those large, beautiful brown eyes, seemingly concerned for her almost catatonic expression. Beca felt her eyes fleetingly dip down, taking in his naked form in the early morning light. She could hear Stacy and Amy's cat calls in her head (_Damn girl! You hit that. Look at those abs- and this shoulders- and look at his—)_ and she cut off those thoughts as she tried to keep her eyes in an upward position.

"Well," Beca began, feeling vaguely awkward, "good morning to you."

Lame, Beca, real lame, she scolded herself. Nice job with eloquence. You just slept with him, after a whole year of making eyes at him and denying your feelings, and that is what you say. Good morning?!

Jesse's face had begun to gain some color from its previous white. And, thankfully, that smile reappeared on his face.

"Well, good morning to you too." A slight pause, before he added, "how are you?"

"Good," Beca felt that this conversation was rather surreal considering how close and personal they'd been last night. Their typical banter and easy going conversation seemed foreign to her right now. "Uhm, do you want to- uh- get dressed?" Beca felt a twinge of disappointment as soon as she uttered her words. She wanted to lay there with him, enjoying his company in the early morning, simply listening to their own breathing and naked bodies pressed up against each other.

She'd never had any steady relationships in high school and her first time had been at a drunken senior year party. She barely remembered who it was but it hadn't been anything beyond her own way at getting back at her mother; the mother who had forbid her to date throughout high school because she did not want her daughter to end up heartbroken by another man. Rather hypocritical of her, considering her mother brought back a new (and progressively younger) man back to their home every few weeks. It had been a rather drunken effort on both their parts and Beca had barely felt anything beyond disgust afterward. The boy's fumbling hands had not given her pleasure or feelings of comfort and his sloppy kisses were tinged with beer and other recreational drugs. It had been over in mere minutes and she'd been left to clean herself up afterward, feeling disgusted and glad that her first time had been someone she did not care about or would bother to ever see again.

But Jesse, she wanted to see again. Over and over- it scared her sometimes when she would wake up in the morning, excited to see his smiling face and chipper attitude. Would this-thing- that had happened between them ruin their tentative relationship. She had not meant to sleep with him. No, she had been surprised when his lips had pressed up against hers, but her instincts and lust had taken over. His capable hands had made her body explode with heat and shiver in delight. She remembered that his eyes, usually so wide and delighted, had been darkened with just as much wanting as her body had been feeling.

God, she would never need to fantasize about what it would feel like to have his lips on hers, hands running over her body, and his body weight pressing her against her own bed, when now she had a vivid memory imprinted in her brain.

"Bec," Jesse brought her out of her mussing. She realized she was still clutching the blanket against her chest and Jesse had not moved. He looked concerned; and rightly so because she had been staring out into space for more than what was usually socially acceptable. "I asked if you were okay… I don't want to intrude but I would, uhm, like to stay here with you for awhile."

Oh, bless Jesse and his large heart. And possibly his mind reading ability. Beca felt an actual smile grace her face. It was something she usually found came out whenever she was in his presence.

"Here," Beca covered him with more of the blanket and, surprisingly, he settled down like he usually did- as if he were at home in his own bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close.

"So, how many drunken pictures do you think will be on Facebook by this afternoon? I think Bumper will have everyone beat." And with that simple opening, Jesse dispersed the awkwardness that had been permeating in the room since she'd opened her eyes and seen her father standing in the doorway of her dorm room.

The Bella's looked rather worse for wear when Beca finally showed up for their morning meeting. Stacy was clutching her coffee in her hands and eyeing the trashcan in the corner of the room. Fat Amy looked drunk still, half passed out, laying out on three of their fold out chairs. Several of her Bella's were clutching their heads and moaning. All in all, Beca felt that Bumper may not have them beaten on drunken photos.

Until- "So, I left Bumper out on the quad tho morning in Stacy's spare undies." Amy held up her phone in triumph and even Beca couldn't help but take a peak. The photo had been taken at dawn; he was face down, ass up, with the thong riding up his crack. The words 'Bella's can kiss my ass' were written in Fat Amy's handwriting. Beca could help but laugh when Fat Amy showed them several renditions of the shot, some with her posing next to the passed out Bumper.

Beca was glad for the distraction because she felt that Stacy probably could smell sex on another person and had yet to hone in upon her. She seemed too occupied with showing off some of her blackmail worthy shots to the other Bella's.

"So, where did you go last night?" Damn Lily. Damn her new found ability to be heard by the rest of the Bella's. Ten sets of eyes were focused on her face. Stacy examined her face and then honed in on her neck- where she knew had several red marks. And then Stacy's eyes flickered over her body and then a triumphant grin erupted across her face.

"You got trebleboned!" Stacy crowed and high fived Fat Amy. There were groans from her other Bellas as they _handed_ over money to each other. Fat Amy and Stacy gained at least fifty dollars in the few precious seconds after Stacy pronouncement.

"I-no—," Beca sputtered. She glared at the two and then, when eyebrows rose, she slumped in defeat and shuffled to the white board. No point in denying it at this point.

"Oh, was it not-good? Cause he looks like he would be good in bed. Very passionate." Stacy seemed confused. She was usually always right about her initial readings of a man's ability in bed.

"No, that's not it," Beca muttered, wondering why she even said that. She never in a million years would have thought she would be sharing her sex life with these girls. "But guess who decided to not knock this morning…' Beca trailed off.

And then the room was filled with laughter. Cynthia Rose was actually hunched over in her fit of laughter.

"Aw, sweet dingoes," Fat Amy cackled, "poor Jesse."

"Poor Jesse," Beca's voice reached a high pitch as she felt her annoyance rise, "its my father. I have to see him every damn day-on campus- family outings-summer time!"

"But, so does Jesse," pointed out Lily. "He is in my Lit 220 class with your father."

Beca felt herself go white and then, without caring for showing proper leadership abilties, she whipped out her phone and texted Jesse:

_10:45_

_Weirdo- u have Lit 220 today…. I am so sorry_

**10:47**

**I feel like throwing up. I think ur dad will actually murder me if I step foot in his classroom. **

_10:50_

_God save you… At least you have Lily to save you. She ate her twin in the womb…. _

**_10:52_**

**_How do you even know that?! _**

"Holy crap- look at Unicycle and Aubrey!" Beca drug her eyes away from her conversation with Jesse. She was glad for the distraction from the Bella's focus on her sexual activities of last night. Thank god for Facebook and drunken photos.

**_Hello my dearest readers! So sorry it took so long for an update; I just made a career change and decided to do an online school instead of attending college. It had been a very stressful week, but I am back. I wanted to give you guys a sort of wrap up of the post party activities. Next time you will be getting some serious Jesse torture via Dr. Mitchell and some more of Bumper and Fat Amy- prank war perhaps? Tell me what you think!_**


End file.
